


naked

by wolph



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erik enjoys being naked, Erik's a model, Fassdong, M/M, Nudity, Prompt Fill, Raven paints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolph/pseuds/wolph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zmithoy prompt fill over on tumblr: </p><p>So when Raven swings by Raven’s apartment to pick up some of her things for her, he’s not really expecting to see her roommate, Erik, strutting about completely starkers.</p><p>Cue an extremely flustered Charles and Erik not really trying that hard to cover himself - going so far as to attempt conversation while Charles looks everywhere but at him. It isn’t that Charles doesn’t like Erik, or find him attractive, but when there’s a dick the size of the Cloverfield monster staring at you, it happens to be extremely difficult not to stare back.</p><p>http://zimothy.tumblr.com/post/19053897902/so-when-raven-swings-by-ravens-apartment-to-pick</p>
            </blockquote>





	naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zimothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimothy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Zimothy Original Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7300) by Zimothy. 



> prompt fill for Zim, enjoyed writting this ! more fluff than smut, and awkward nudity.

"Charles please?!" Raven asked cradling her cellphone close to her cheek.

"Why can't you do it Raven?" Charles asked. Raven let out a huff, taking hold of her phone in her left hand while using her dominate right hand to complete the brush stroke on her canvas of her models arm.

"Because I'm in a session and I _need_ that paint, please it’s just a quick in-and-out for it, its sitting in my room on my bookshelf with my good brushes."

"... will your roommate be there," Charles asked, his nervousness seeped through the phone causing Raven to roll her eyes.

"I don't know, he might be at a job or he could just be lounging around the house," Raven said tilting her head to get better angle of the curve of her models elbow, the thin brush coming up in a perfect arch that made her smile.

"Could you please call a see if he's there..." Charles asked. Raven stomped her feet in frustration.

"For god sakes Charles; he might look like a shark but he isn't one!" Raven yelled into her phone. She could just imagine her step-brother holding his phone far from his ear in fear that her voice would shatter his precious ear drum.

"I'm just uncomfortable Raven, last time I was remotely alone with the guy he punched out my date and threw me over his shoulder to take me to his _room_. Both Hank _and_ Alex had to basically out-wit him to get me out of his grasp!" Charles yelled back through the phone.

"In his defense, he finished a bottle of Kraken only half an hour before you and Steve showed up and that shit kills most people,"  Raven said chewing on the end of her brush.

"He punched Steve in the face and broke his nose!" Charles yelled again.

"Steve's a ponce anyway, Erik did you a favour," Raven said before she continued to outline her models arm. She heard Charles sigh and could picture him right now pinching his nose in annoyance. Raven never liked Steve, he was _too_ good - Charles was pushing it some days, being the perfect student and boy scout, but Steve made Charles look like a sinner. Seriously, when Raven first met Steve he had to stop their conversation and go and educate a nursing student on the importance of recycling - and he did it _politely_. Raven almost puked on Charles loafers.

"Raven, the point is, your roommate is a bloody spartan who tried to _drag_ me off into his bedroom so he could quote _'fuck the sainthood out of me'_ and when that lovely pick-up line didn't work he thought stripping and punching my date out would be the next best thing."

"If he caught you back when you were writing your Masters he wouldn't have even needed that line," Raven said with a smirk, remembering how much of a slut her step-brother used to be. But ever since he hit the grand-old-age of ‘ _twenty-four_ ’ he said he had to mature and cease his promiscuity.

"Besides _Charlie_ , you owe me - consider this a favour," Raven said.

"Favour?! Since when!" Charles cried back.

"04' you were dating that Tom guy but fucking his brother Chris behind his back. Tom was on the way to your apartment and Chris was passed out on top of you and the man was so fucking huge you couldn't move him. _So_ you managed to call me and _beg_ for me to come over and help you get Thor off you and then had me jump into bed with him so that when Tom came over he'd think Chris spent the night with _me_. I might also add that when the oaf did come-to he totally tried convincing me into a three-some with _you_ and _him_. You. owe. me. Charles." Raven said yelling the last few lines into the phone.

There was a deafening silence and then that beautiful sound of her step-brother giving in.

" _Fine_. I'll head over now and skip my meeting with the TA and bring you your bloody paint," Charles growled into the phone.

Raven squealed pumping her fist into the air.

"Oh thank you darling brother of mine!"

"If I get man-handled I swear I'm torching your $1000 paint brushes," Charles huffed into the phone. Raven made a loud kiss sound and promptly hung up on her brother.

After fishing through her contacts she managed to find Erik's number pressing her call button she waited to see if Erik would pick up but instead she got the smooth German accent of a Mr. Erik Lehnsherr telling her to leave a message.

"Erik - Charles, 10 minutes tops," Raven said and then hit end.

So this might be a set-up.

Raven had moved in with Erik when she started going to California Institute of the Arts. Erik was a model looking to move into drama sector; his dream to be a professional actor, but only managed to land simple modeling jobs and stage plays. They met when Erik promptly came into her class, dropped trou and posed elegantly for Raven and all her class mates to paint.

They became instant friends, and soon moved in with one another.

Raven always boasted about her genius level step-brother and had shown Erik a small candid picture she had of Charles when he was in his more adventurous stage which involved Charles at a rave on the shoulders of some burly man, who had tanned _way_ too long, dressed in grey dress slacks and a blue cardigan that was left un-buttoned to expose his chest, various glow sticks shoved down the front of his pants, around his neck and between his teeth.

Raven still had yet to get that picture back and from the sounds that came from Erik's room, she didn't want it back.

Unfortunately Charles was back in New York state finishing up his Masters so Raven hardly got to see him, but a twist of fate had Charles coming to her when he switched Graduate schools to begin his Ph.D in California to see Raven more.

The night Charles came with his on-again-off-again boyfriend Steve was the first night Erik actually got to meet Charles in the flesh. He had only heard stories and seen pictures but Raven could tell his was smitten over her brother. But after the fiasco that was Erik's drunken tendencies Charles had avoided him like the plague.

So here was Erik's chance to win Charles over because she had also lied about needing her paint. She couldn’t help the smirk that grew across her lips as she stared at her paint collection in front of her.

She only hoped her message got to Erik in time.

-

Erik was in the shower.

He had just got back from a photo shoot with Moores helping model their fall-line of suits. It went pretty well, he only had a few 'bad' shots and on top of payment for the shoot, the stylist gave him the charcoal suit set that was the fan favourite at the photo shoot. It was a good day. He sighed letting the hot water stream down his back and work into his muscles. He lathered up the shampoo in his hair to get the entire gel and hair product the stylists had coated his head in. He then moved to soap his face to get all of the make-up off. Yes, he had make-up on his face; wasn't much just some concealer to hide the blemishes and scars from puberty and to make his complexion whole.

Erik had been lathering himself up over, and over again until he was pretty sure he sparkled like Mr. Clean's bald head and turned the taps off pulling the curtain back to grab the fluffy white towel to dry his face off on.

Among the many up-sides to having a female roommate, Erik figured that women had this obsession with fluffy soft things. From the few select women Erik would consider girlfriends he could remember that almost all of them had either fluffy towels, bed comforters, socks, stuffed toys or sweaters. Erik continued to dry off his face and then moved to his hair before drying the rest of his body.

He didn't bring any clothes and had changed out of the ones from the shoot in his room, so he figured he'd have to stalk around the apartment nude. No problem, he did it far too often anyway, lucky for him Raven didn't care – in fact she'd make him stop and pose so she could sketch him for her artist journal, and they were on the 10th floor of the apartment so people from the street couldn't see him.

Sure the pervs in the opposing buildings could grab a quick show but Erik was proud of his body and he had spent a good few years perfecting it - why not show it off.

Erik left the bathroom heading into the living room with the wet slap of his feet. He could hear the 'ping' of his cellphone alerting him either a text or a call. Erik made his way into the living room and on the small wooden end table was his blackberry.

Erik picked it up giving a small 'hmm' to his missed call from Raven. Checking his voicemail he got her message and raised a brow.

_'Erik - Charles, 10 minutes tops'_

What the fuck did that mean.

Seconds later he heard the jingle of keys and someone unlocking the front door. _Huh, Raven must be done early_ , Erik thought. Rounding the corner he prepared to question her on her cryptic message.

Only when he came around the corner stark nude it wasn't Raven at the door.

No.

It was her innocent, devilishly handsome and (possibly) tight as fuck step-brother Charles. Erik couldn't help but shine that million dollar (actually it was more like ten thousand) smile.

"Charles," he said hinting his German accent. He hadn't seen or heard from the man since that party and it took all the will in his body to not let every dirty, filthy image he had thought of Charles since then, go straight to his cock.

What made it harder for him to stay soft was the fact that Charles eye were most defiantly not on his face but rather lower and between his legs. Charles bright blue eyes were wide and his ruby red lips were parted to show off that slick tongue of his.

Erik couldn't help but let the grin grow larger and larger. He pivoted his hips, thrusting his cock out more to give Charles a bit of a better show and leaned against the wall of the hallway.

"See something you like?" Erik said with a husky accent hoping that Charles would answer with a 'fuck yes'.

Instead he screamed.

-

Charles was pissed.

He hated being used and abused by the people who _supposedly_ loved him. And he _really_ didn't want to be alone with Raven's barbaric roommate. Seriously where did his step-sister pick up these people, like that red-skinned Russian gallery owner. Sure Azazel was happy to host his sisters shows and didn't oogle her like some of the other owners, that time he stumbled into the broom closet and found some poor sap tied to a chair and duct taped had left him cautious of Azazel. (The terrifying part was when Charles came back with scissors to cut him free, the man was gone and all that was left was the chair).

Stalking up the ten flights of stairs, because the elevator was out, had to be the most horrid experience of his life. He was now sweaty, in pain and out of breath.

He managed to make it to the door and stumble into the white hallway mumbling the numbers to himself before he came up to his sisters apartment. Fiddling with his keys he secured the one for Raven's apartment. When she first got it she painted it blue for Charles so he would always remember to come and visit, where the cuts of the key that fit into the lock were, the paint had chipped away but the rest of it still retained its blue colour. Charles couldn't help but smile and then proceeded to unlock his sisters door.

After fighting with the lock he managed to get the door open, holding the knob he pushed in and tried to remember if the first bedroom was Raven's or Erik's. And then he saw _it_.

Charles thought his eyes were going to pop out his skull, he felt his chest deflate and his jaw drop at the sight of Erik's stark nude body and that massive protruding muscle basically _staring_ at him.

Charles compared this to a train wreck - he just couldn't look away, but he wouldn't go as far as to say it was _horrible_. He was just flabbergasted at the size, seriously. He had seen _and_ enjoyed some rather well-endowed men over the years but this, _this_ was slightly intimidating. He felt pity and jealousy for the men and women who had been pleasured by Erik right now and found himself wondering how that _thing_ could even fit inside an orphus. A sharp heat licked every nerve throughout his groin causing his own cock to tighten painful against his pants, the thought of riding that monster made his mouth water (which was handy because he was currently drying it out what with his jaw dropped).

Finally Charles inappropriate gaze was broken when he heard Erik make a comment asking Charles if he liked what he saw.

So many answers were going through his head right now: yes, hell yes, _fuck yes_ , do me now, my sister is going to suffer, _please_ put some pants on.

None of this suited his current feelings so instead:

He screamed.

Charles saw Erik jump for a moment at the sudden high pitched wail.

Charles went to pull the door shut but he legs just weren't working. So instead of slamming the door closed and running, Charles slammed the door on his own head and proceeded to black out in the hallway of Raven and Erik's apartment.

 _Bullocks_.

-

The first thing Charles noticed when he came to was that the distinct scent of wet chicken was in the air.

The second was that his face was only inches from Erik's cock that hung delightfully between his legs. Erik was standing over Charles, holding what looked to be a frozen package of chicken breast to his forehead.

Charles managed to jump back sitting up straight.

"WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS!" Charles screamed. He immediately regretted that as his body was flooded by pain and he almost felt like he was going to pass out again. In fact he began to sway and nearly fell off the couch until Erik managed to catch him.

"Easy there Xavier, you knocked your sorry self out on the door, lucky you didn't crack your head open!" Erik growled back at Charles as he proceeded to push him back down onto the couch. Charles was trying to keep his eyes on Erik's face, but that dangling sausage flopped back and forth, its movements almost hypnotizing.

Charles was immediately reminded of how men at the grad club who stare into a woman’s cleavage practically drooling on their breasts.

Oh god. He was a pervert.

"Why are you naked?" Charles managed to squeak out.

"Just got out of the shower," Erik answered.

"Do you normally wander around the house nude when my sister is not around?"

"Around, not around - doesn't really matter to me," Erik said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You wander around this apartment nude when my _sister_ is around?!" Charles screeched. At least this time he managed to stay on the couch but his own screeching made Charles dizzy again.

"Relax, Raven could care less, in fact, she appreciates it because she gets to con me into doing poses for her so she can sketch me," Erik said with that sharky grin.

"Dear lord you really are barbaric," Charles muttered under his breath. Unfortunately Erik had good hearing.

"Well I apologize if I'm so comfortable in my own body - I'd like to point out it has only been in the last hundred or so years that we've all become so conservative in our views of nudity," Erik argued.

"Yes and a few hundred years ago it was legal to own slaves and for grown men to fornicate with young boys!" Charles retorted.

Erik took offense. His eyes hardening and had crossed his arms over his chest. _Perfect chest_ Charles thought.

He felt the guilt settle in, he had just compared Erik's liberal view of nudity to slavery and child molestation. Smooth.

"I'm sorry Erik, that was horrendously un-called for. It’s just... you could inflict blunt force trauma on someone with that thing. Seriously bash them over the head, split their skull and call it a night!" Charles said motioning towards Erik's groin.

That turned Erik's frown upside down.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered that you just referred to my cock as a dangerous weapon."

"Your choice," Charles said with a nod. Erik reached up scratching an invisible itch on the back of his neck as he stared at Charles.

"Well, if we are dishing out apologizes, then I would like to formally apologize for my obscene behaviour at Raven's party when I first met you."

"Oh whatever do you mean Erik," Charles asked in that annoying high pitched voice. Erik's face fell flat. He was going to have to work for this.

With a violent huff Erik went back to rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry for punching out your date and for dragging you back to my room intent to have my way with you," Erik said shifting his weight on the balls of his feet. Charles couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Erik, apology accepted," Charles said. They stood there in awkward silence (Erik was still nude), until Charles realized that he did in fact have a frozen package of chicken breast slapped onto his forehead.

"Uhm, why do I have frozen chicken breast on my forehead," he asked. Erik's face flushed red for a moment.

"Your sister has this deep seated hatred for peas, and that was the only thing I was able to grab on my way to the couch... I'm sorry if it has melted."

Charles felt his chest tighten at the confession. It was sweet and Charles felt his smile grow tighter and tighter. Maybe he had judged Erik a little too harshly; after all, the man was beautiful, fit, intelligent and could so compassion.

"I propose an agreement," Charles began. Erik's face perked up at the beginning of Charles speech, "Clean slate, we forget the whole punching partners and barbaric courting, and we just start fresh."

"I'd like that" responded Erik.

Charles held his hand out, cautiously avoiding having it anywhere near Erik's groin.

"Hi, my name is Charles Xavier; pleasure to meet you," Charles said with a grin.

"Erik Lehnsherr, the pleasure is all mine," Erik said with a throaty chuckle taking Charles hand into his own but instead of shaking it he pulled those creamy knuckles to his lips and pressed a firm kiss across them.

Heat spread across Charles face, the blush betraying his composure which only pulled another laugh from Erik. Charles pulled his hand back holding the chicken to his head and clearing his throat.

"Uhm, so how about you get some pants; I'll go and get Raven's acrylic paints, we'll drop those off and then get some lunch," Charles said trying to force the blush down and away.

"Sounds like a plan; except I'm 99% sure Raven took her acrylic paints with her when she went to her morning session..." Erik said furrowing his brows.

Charles entire face went slack looking up at Erik. The flash of anger across Charles face was quickly replaced with a homicidal one.

"Correction then, we'll go - kill my sister and then have lunch!" Charles said with a chipper voice. Erik shrugged.

"Raven's already paid the rent I see no problems."

-

Years later, after Charles and Erik start dating, fall in gross puppy love, get married, adopt their first child and then their second, Raven would enjoy telling the story to the teenage Wanda and Pietro of how their daddies fell in-love.

It was all because Daddy Charles couldn't get over Daddy Erik's massive cock.


End file.
